User blog:Mama mittens/fanfic summary: EMIKO
It's 700 years after Uzumaki Naruto. And society has been destroyed, and rebuilt, forced to start over, like apocalyptic. And the tailed beasts were set off one night and they were mad enough to destroy anything that came to them, after 600 years of being tamed. That fateful night of November 23rd, a girl was born by the name of "Uzumaki Emiko." Her father died shortly after the tailed beast was released from him, and her mother sealed the tailed beast inside of her, then fleed the village. No one really knows what happened to her. 13 years later, Emiko is a girl who lives on her own, but she lives in a new rebuilt society of the hidden leaf where women, don't have many rights. In some villages there's women slave trades, whore houses, you name it. The hokage, master kinzoku was the one with the brought about the idea that women should bow down to men.Bascally thretaning the entire viallege that he can, and will release the beast on the viallge.(the nine tails) But, most of the women who stand up to him are killed, or tortured. But Emiko is not fully aware of this at such a ripe age of 13. She still says she will become hokage some day. To be as respected as kinzoku, and on. Soon Emiko is put on a team, after nervously passing her final exam, of the doppleganger. She's put on team 8. With Uchiha Takeshi And Nohara Natsue And their sensei, fuma Sōda <<<>>> (((During the chûnin exams, Emiko-chan awakened her mutation, her byakugan. As you trace her bloodline down so far, you go back to naruto and Hinata. Which Hinata had the byakugan. And the genes of the byakugan became so rare in there uzumaki bloodline, it only popped up as mutation. So, as this adds up, she can only use it scarcely, if she uses it too much she tends to hurt herself.)))) As the story goes on, there is a forever on-going fifth between the two most dominate clans of the hidden leaf. The uzumaki and uchiha. Ever since the uchiha was fully revived, the uzumaki seemed to just have a problem with them. No one really knows why...they just fight. Takeshi uchiha has suffered a loss in his past...a big loss.-his mother.- His older brother uchiha hisashi forced to kill their mother, due to their mother standing up for herself to the hokage, speaking out for her rights. The hokage didn't want any disturbance to his wrath and reign over the village. So yes, Takeshi has vowed to kill his brother die to the murder of his mother. And no one will get in the way of it. And not to mention he soon finds out that the legendary uchiha sasuke left a scroll in a far away place, where no one could find it. And since the feminizumu clan knows a lot about the history of the past wars, and villages. They help him in his journey and soon gaining that power scroll sasuke left behind 700 years ago, Takeshi becomes stronger than any other uchiha to live. And this is also due to the fact that takeshi is a straight bloodline to sasuke and Sakura. Onward to takeshi's love life (yes I'm serious.) When Takeshi was little he fell for Emiko. But soon was told by his father she was an uzumaki. And the two of them will never be able to love because of clan differences and history. So Takeshi hid his feelings for Emiko, in a cage deep down in the black pits of his heart, letting the feelings build up into a grudge over time, to where he picks on Emiko and calls her names, making fun of her. Soon when the chûnin exams come around a woman named Mistress hebi shé brings Takeshi into her arms and shows him darkness and revenge. To where the love-grudge for Emiko grew darker with every thought he had of her. "Uzumaki." He'd always tell himself. "Why does she have to be an uzumaki." Then with that he fled the viallge with hebi. Now Natsue nohara Doesn't have much of a background yet. He's just there pretty much to fill in Sakura's place- the medic.- but is of the hidden leafs, nohara clan Now the sensei Soda Fuma from the lesser known fuma clan. Soda was a girl who took risks in her life, resembling kakashi a lot with the ninja face mask. and when she was in her ten days she cut her hair, and joined the anbu, masking as a man, so she could be more risky, than what she already was. her bloodline goes to hatake, but she is of mostly fuma blood. she is assigned to teach team 8, with emiko uzumaki, takehsi uchiha dn natsue nohara. and soda seems to have a yaoi obession. I have another major arc, in the story as well called the "tsukie arc". What happens here is that two goddesses that were apparently sisters were the goddesses of the moon and sun. Taiyo, being the goddess of peace, happiness, the sun, and the light. While tsukie was the goddess of war, unhappiness, the darkness and the moon. These two kept the world at ease. But tsukie started getting jealous of her sister and wanted more people to worship her beauty in what she does. So she turned against taiyo and brought war, and darkness to the shinobi lands. Taiyo banished tsukie to the underworld for 9,000 years. And soon the seal keeping tsukie locked away broke. And taiyo was turned into an imp, and darkness ruled once more. But Emiko had to convince tsukie that everyone loved tsukie as much as taiyo. ((((More to the story of the sun and moon lol.))) Taiyo brought the daylight And tsukie brought the darkness of night. Then there mother made them a gift. A very powerful gift. When ku passed on and lived on in the after life as a goddess still she put her power in the the chakara tree, which is where the chakara came from. But the two girls had to be wary of people who came near it. So the gaurded the chakara tree with there life. That is until kaguya came and said she had a "fate with that tree." And these two girls could have possible wanted to start shit with kaguya so they fled to there place and let kaguya take the bite that night. And then they failed there mother. As kaguya wanted all the chakara to herself. And the chakara was basically there mothers reminace of her to keep the two girls company. But when kaguya gave birth to her two sons then was sealed away into the moon, tsukie was brought about the new job to look after the moon with hogoromo 's brother. And the two sisters looked after hogoromo and watched him, until he had Indra and ashura. And while hogoromo wasn't watching the two left there blessings upon the two brothers whisking them good luck though our there lives. But what tsukie didn't know is that she had a curse. The curse that is so known upon the uchiha. But tsukie did not know that. But as time went on, tsukie started to feel...jealous, depressed, and sad. Because everyone slept inside of there homes and waited for her sisters sunny day to come once more. So tsukie overthrew Taiyo once and awakens the dark infinite tsukyomi rinnegan. And Taiyo had no choice but to seal tsukie away for a trillion years in the blank Now I have two other big characters. Nobuko uchiha: Nobuko is takeshis twin sister, whom is a medical nin. Nobuko is also one of emiko's best friends. Nobuko doesn't mind the fact that their clans have had a bad history, she will be there for Emiko no matter what is takes.-even if it's risking her life for Emiko.- Now Nobuko was crowned "Queen of fire." In the chûnin exams, for her wicked fire style moves, not to mention using. Fire style with her various medical-talents. The other big character is Yamanaka Hana: Hana suffered a rough past as well, her note her had the kei kei genkai of Animal summoning. And Hana was lucky enough to get that, but the down fall is, that her father wanted her mother dead, and her father wanted Hana herself dead as well, because they were not of "yamanaka power." While Hana was growing up she would flee to the outskirts of the viallge and talk to the animals, as she grew up she befriended takeshis older brother- Hisashi. But when hisashi was forced to do what he did. He fleed. Leaving Hana behind. But then years later hisahsi decides to come visit Hana, every week. As they spend more time with eachother, the deeper they fall for eachother. Hana also excels in animal summoning and get to the pint where she can summon any of the tailed beasts- Except for the ten tails. So yes, here are the other characters I have in store, and just message me if you want to know more about this fanfcition. Team 8 22:01, July 16, 2016 (UTC)Mama mittens (talk) 22:01, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Hatake sōda Uzumaki Emiko Uchiha Takeshi Haruno Natsue Team 9 ********* Yami Yamanaka Hana Nara hikari Inuzuka kei Team 10 >>>>>>>>> (Sensei still in production.) Uchiha Nobuko Hatake Deiki Sutoraipu Tora Team gal +++++++++ Maito Gal Hyuga tsubaki Maito ryu Nin Team 2 ####### (Sensei Unknown.) Uchiha ame Kage lin Feminizumu clan Pair 1 :::::::::::: Bakudan Ninyo Pair 2 ))))))))) Uchiha hisashi Hoshigaki mizu Pair 3 $$$$$$ Hina Katsue Pair 4 &&&&&& Fugi And her mutated pet-plant-thing More characters..... Sages: Hebi shé Kitsune Shika senju Other... Kinzoku(current hokage.) Nia uzumaki Shēdu uzumaki Dāku kage Ai Kaen Kiro Orenji Umi hoshigaki Yugure uchiha Bara uchiha Category:Blog posts